You're Not The One I Love
by WatermelonPrincess
Summary: Toushirou is going to get married to Hinamori Momo but falls inlove with someone else. Was the feelings he felt for Momo out of pity or were they real? Is he going to cancel his own wedding?
1. Chapter 1

I redid this chapter and I wanted to say thanks to bleedingxinxspace and Miichiya Mikan for helping me out and pointing out my errors. It was greatly appreciated. Sorry if it's short… Most of the chapters are going to be pretty small but bare with me. The first chapter doesn't really have much to do with the summery but as the story progresses it'll get to what the summery says… Hope you enjoy… If you don't then I'm sorry I'm such a sucky writer ;P Warning: The characters are a bit OOC…

Toushirou: He looks about 21 now. He is about 5'11. He pretty much looks the same, he just has longer hair, and he looks more mature. Just picture an older Toushirou and you'll get what I'm saying :P

Ichigo: He died when he was nineteen, from a car crash. He is the Captain of the 5th squad. Married to Rukia. He is 25 years old. He has a boy, 4 years old named Hogosha (which means guardian) and a girl that is 1 years old, named Youkou (which means sunshine). Karin and Yuzu visit him every month, along with Isshin and Masaki. A couple of members from the 5th squad have to go to the real world to get Karin and Yuzu when ever the time to visit Soul Society comes.

Isshin: Is the captain of the 3rd squad. He lives with Masaki ( Ichigo found her in Rukongai when he became a captain) in his Captain's house (Captains get like really big and luxurious houses). He looks the exact same. He obviously got his powers back.

Karin: Longer and straight hair (goes down to her butt) with the same ragged cut at the bottom. She is about 5'5, taller than Yuzu. Yah she's curvy. She is a nurse at Karakura hospital. She refuses to wear a lady nurse's uniform; instead she wears the men's uniform.

Yuzu: Longer hair, it's wavy like Masaki's hair. She is about 5'4. She is more 'curvier' than Karin but not more than Orihime. Not as timid as she used to be. She actually yells a lot when someone isn't listening to her, and she is a nurse at Karakura Hospital.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

**************

Chapter 1:

Toushirou's POV:

I was walking down the street in the Real World, in Karakura Town, doing a mission. I was supposed to locate and destroy any hollows that happened to show up. I was thinking about Kurosaki Ichigo's little sister, Karin and wondering how she was doing. 'It has been nine years since I last saw her. She was probably twenty by now, and most likely married.' I scowled at my own thoughts because I still like Karin and I'm hoping she's not married, even though I was engaged. I have gotten taller since then. I bet Karin's still short. As I was lost in my own thoughts, I didn't realize where I was walking until I bumped into someone and got knocked to the ground and took the other person with me.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE FUCKING GOING!" screamed a raven haired girl.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING' SHORTY!" I screamed at the familiar looking girl. Well she wasn't much of a girl anymore, more like a woman. She had curves now, but not in an Orihime way. Her raven hair was longer, but still cut in that ragged way at the bottom. She was wearing tight-fitting jeans and a soccer jersey. Two bags of groceries were lying on the ground next to her with some of their contents spilling out.

"WHO YOU CALLING SHORTY---WAIT A MINUTE, Toushirou, is that really you!?!?" Karin said.

"Yah, of course it's me!" I replied as I helped Karin pick up her groceries.

"Wow! How are you? I haven't seen you in like nine years! Wow, you've grown taller since I last saw you! So what's been going on with you over these past few years? What are you doing here?" Asked an excited Karin.

"I'm good, and yah of course I've grown taller, people due tend to over the years. Over these past years I have been exorcising hollows, killing a few Espada, killing some Menos Grande, yelling at Matsumoto to do her paperwork which is pretty useless if you ask me, and I've been doing the usual, writing reports. I've been very busy lately due to the amount of hollows that keep showing up around here. That is why I'm here, to kill hollows. What have you been up to?" I asked Karin.

"Well… my sister and I are nurses now and we both work at the hospital since we don't own the clinic anymore cuz we sold it to someone since goat-chin left to Soul Society. We found no reason to keep it cuz then we would need a doctor and it just wouldn't be the same anymore. Yuzu is living with me at my apartment. So she can cook for me and I can buy the stuff she needs. Being a nurse is very time consuming so I don't have much time to play soccer anymore… it sucks but I'll get over it. Hey! I have an idea! Since you're here, and it's my day off, why don't you come over to my apartment and we can catch up. Maybe we can play a game of soccer too. I'll probably kick your ass. You up for it?"

"Sure, let me help you with your groceries then we can go play some soccer but I doubt you'll kick my ass cuz I'm the one whose kicking ass tonight!" I said back to her as I grabbed one of the bags of groceries from her hands, that she picked up.

"Since you're coming over to my apartment, why don't you stay for dinner? I'm sure Yuzu won't mind, we haven't had company over in a long time, plus she always makes extras. We're having Miso Soup tonight. Hope its okay with you?" Karin said.

"Sure is, I just so happen to like Miso Soup." I said even though I don't really like Miso soup but I didn't want to tell Karin that cuz then she might feel bad. (As if. This is Karin we're talking about.)

"Okay! Come on lets go shorty!"Karin said enthusiastically.

"Hey! Who you calling shorty, shorty. If you haven't noticed I'm at least a foot taller than you! So ha! Who's the shorty now?" I replied with a smug smirk on my face.

"Humph! You're still a shorty to me! And I am not a shorty!" Karin was fuming. She looked kind of cute when she was like that. Wait! I can't be thinking those things! I'm basically a married man! I snickered, and Karin gave me a glare. Karin started to walk and I followed her. We didn't even talk on the way to her apartment.

"Yuzu, I'm HOOOOOME! I brought someone with me! Hope its all right with you."Karin yelled.

"It's fine with me. I'm in the kitchen, come bring the groceries!" Yuzu yelled back.

I followed Karin into the kitchen and placed the groceries on the counter. Yuzu's back was to us. When Yuzu turned around to get the groceries, she looked at me with shocked eyes and dropped the ladle she was holding.

"OH MY GOD! IS THAT YOU TOUSHIROU-KUN?!?!?" Yuzu screamed.

"Err…Yah it is." I replied scratching the back of my head. Yuzu then ran up to me and gave me a big bear hug.

"I missed you so much Toushirou-kun! How are you? Come and stay with us for dinner! I made extra!" Yuzu said very enthusiastically. I could feel the blush rushing to my face. Karin snickered at me and I sent her a glare and it stopped her snickering at once. Yuzu wasn't the little bashful girl I remembered her to be. She had more curves than Karin and longer hair. She was louder now, and not as shy as she used to be.

"Oi, Yuzu, is it okay for Toushirou to stay for dinner?" Karin asked.

"Sure! We're having Miso Soup. I hope you're okay with that." Yuzu said a bit sheepishly.

"I like Miso soup so I'll stay, plus me and Karin have a soccer game to play." I looked at Karin and smirked. She smiled at me and my stomach felt kind of bubbly. She looked really good when she smiled. 'Uggh… I really have to stop thinking about Karin that way, she is just a friend,' I thought.

"So Toushirou-kun… why are you here?" Yuzu asked shyly.

"I'm on a mission from Soul Society. I have to defeat hollows that have been showing up." I replied in a bored manner.

"Oh…Well how's that going so far? Having any luck killing hollows?" Yuzu asked.

"Well it's not going so well. Every time I locate the hollow and get to it, it just kind of disappears. Then I can't find it anywhere. It's very strange but I'm sure Squad 12 will figure out what's going on. I've only been able to kill one hollow so far out of all the hollows that have showed up." I said rather disgusted at my self. 'How could I be a captain if I could only manage to kill one hollow out of like thirty of them?' I harshly thought to myself. All of a sudden Karin burst out laughing which made me very aggravated.

"OI! WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?!" I yelled at Karin, which seemed to make her laugh even more.

"Ahahaha! Toushirou, you can't even kill low leveled hollow! Ahahaha! That's a shame! Ahahaha! Even I could kill them with one kick from my soccer ball and I'm not even a shinigami! Ahahaha! " Karin replied in between her laugh attacks. I started to turn red out of embarrassment. That made Karin laugh even harder. Tears were coming out of the corner of her eyes.

"Karin! Stop laughing at Toushirou-kun! It's not very nice! Now you apologize right now missy!" Yuzu said to Karin. Karin's laughing was reduced down to giggles, then they just stopped and she said in a sarcastic voice, "I'm sorry Toushirou-KUN for laughing at you." She emphasized the 'kun' part. I scowled at her. She just snickered.

"Okay the Miso Soup is done! Dig in!" Yuzu said.

"Mmm. Yuzu this is great once again! How'd you learn to cook so good? This is probably the best Miso Soup I've ever had!" Karin exaggerated. But I did have to agree with her. Even though I really don't like Miso Soup it was still amazing. I'm starting to rethink about not really liking Miso Soup. I even asked for thirds.

"Toushirou, you done yet? I want to go play some soccer!" Karin said impatiently.

"Yah I'm done Baka, lets go." I said rudely due to the fact that Karin was rushing me and I don't like to be rushed. Karin grabbed a soccer and went out the door saying a hurriedly 'good bye'. I thanked Yuzu and ran after Karin.

"I'm so going to kick your ass Toushirou!" Karin said as she pumped her fist in the air.

"In your dreams, shorty, I'm going to leave you in the dust!" I said in a cocky voice. A vain popped out on Karin's forehead and her face turned red, but she refrained from saying something. I chuckled at that.

**************

A/N: Okay, there yah have it my first chapter all over again :P. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review! Tell me if you liked it or not, if you don't like it then I'll discontinue it. Thank You for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well here is my second chapter. Thanks to bleedingxinxspace for helping me out again! You're the best! I dedicate this chapter to you! Well once again this chapter doesn't really have anything to do with the summery BUT it is crucial to the story cuz they're starting to build up a relationship. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, and sadly never will.

*******************

Chapter 2:

Karin's POV:

After such a short reunion, Toushirou has already managed to piss me off. I can't believe him! He so wishes that he could kick my ass in soccer! I'll probably beat him. Well… he just might beat me in soccer cuz I haven't been playing in a long time… but I bet I'll still win.

"Hey, Toushirou, how come you let me call you by your first name and not Hitsugaya-Taicho, like everyone else?" I asked. I let a bit of curiosity enter my voice.

"Mhm… That would be because whenever I try to get you to call me Hitsugaya-Taicho, you never listen and just call me Toushirou so I guess I just kind of gave up on that." Toushirou said with his famous cold expression on his face. It was almost like he was saying oh-I'-guy-look-at-me-I-don't-give-a-damn-what-is-happening-around-me. It really used to piss me off but now I know that he is just like that and not trying to act all cool and all.

"Do you want me to call you Hitsugaya-Taicho?" I asked.

"Well I would like that better, but I doubt you would call me that." Toushirou said.

"Hmm… I have an idea. How bout if you win this soccer game, I'll call you Hitsugaya-Taicho for two days cuz I just couldn't be able to call you Hitsugaya-Taicho for ever. But, if I win, then you have to call me Karin-Senpai for two days. If there is a tie then we have to have a tie breaker. There are absolutely no ties" I smirked evilly.

"Deal," Toushirou stated. We reached the soccer field by now.

"Okay! Let's start the game! First one to five goals wins!" I enthusiastically said.

I dropped the soccer ball and started to kick it towards Toushirou's net. As I was about to kick the ball in, Toushirou came up from behind me, without me noticing, and stole the ball from me. He smirked. I scowled. 'How dare he steal the ball away from me? Especially when I was about to get a goal! Grr. He is going to pay,' I vigorously thought. Toushirou was getting close to my net. I ran as fast as I could to stop him from scoring. I almost reached him but as I was going to steal the ball from him, he saw me and swerved to the right, to keep the ball out of my grasp. Then he threw back his leg and kicked the ball-- GOAL! –

I bet it was the hardest he could kick cuz he left a hole in the net. I scowled at him. He just smugly smiled back at me. 'WOW! HE LOOKED SO DAMN HOT WHEN HE SMILED!' I turned a very deep shade of red at my thoughts. I really can't think of him that way. He is just a friend. Just a friend, just a friend, just a friend--wait, who am I kidding?! I obviously like him more than just a friend. I hope he doesn't know that I like him. I would feel so embarrassed. Uggh! Karin, you have got to concentrate! You are trying to kick Toushirou's ass! Come on! He is already one point ahead of you! You just need to get five more goals to beat him! Come on, you can do it!

"Come on Karin! Stop daydreaming!" Toushirou said very smugly.

"Urusai! I am not daydreaming! Daydreaming is for wimps!" I said annoyed.

"Exactly why I said that," Toushirou stated.

I was fuming. I could feel the vain throbbing on my forehead. I can't believe he just dissed me like that! How dare he? Well once I beat him, then we will really see who the wimp is! After retrieving the ball, I dropped it and ran as fast as I could towards Toushirou's net. As I passed Toushirou, he had a shocked look on his face, probably wondering how I got so fast, but he quickly concealed it and took off after me. I was approaching the net pretty fast. I kept running until I reached the net. Finally I kicked the ball into the net when I was in front of it -- GOAL! -- Yes! I finally got a goal! Four more and I win. It's going to be pretty tough to get there. Toushirou is a pretty hard opponent.

Toushirou went and retrieved the ball. He started to dribble it towards my net, but I easily took the ball away from him. He was surprised at first, but by the time he turned around, I was already in front of his net. I kicked the ball in – GOAL! -- and got another goal. Yay! Just three more goals until I can beat Toushirou's ass!

Toushirou got the ball again and ran off towards the other end of the soccer field and was almost at my net. I didn't even realize that he passed me already. I was too caught up in my thoughts to notice. FUCK! He is going to kick the ball in! I can't get there in time! – GOAL! – Grr. We are now both tied at 2-2.

I ran down to my end of the soccer field to get the ball while Toushirou ran to the halfway line. I dropped the ball at my feet and dribbled it towards Toushirou. When he ran towards me and tried to steel the ball from me, I ticked him into thinking I was going to kick it to the left but went to the right instead. That gave me a few seconds to get away from him. I ran down towards his net and kicked. It missed and instead hit the goal post and went out-of-line. Uggh! How could I miss?! I was there too! It was a perfect opening. Toushirou just laughed at me.

"Shut-up you ass-hole! I'm not perfect you know! I can't always get goals in!" I said pretty angry at him for laughing at me.

He got the ball and kicked it up high intending to do a flip and kick it, but I interfered with it and did my own backwards-flip-kick and aimed it at the net. – GOAL! – Yay! So far, so good. I was winning 3-2 now!

Toushirou just scowled and grabbed the ball and ran off down towards my net. He went to halfway-line, aimed the ball and kicked. – GOAL! -- It went all the way into my net! I couldn't believe he actually got it in! I was so shocked! What a show-off.

Fuming, I went and grabbed the ball and kicked it to Toushirou's net. He came up from behind me and stole it! He then proceeded down to me net and kicked it. – GOAL! – FUUUUUUCK!!! That's bullshit! He just need's one more point and he could win! I can't let that happen.

The score was now 4-3 he was winning. I grabbed the ball and ran as fast as I could while dribbling it, to Toushirou's net and kicked it in. – GOAL! – Yes! It was finally 4-4 tied game. Whoever gets the next goal wins, and it's so going to be me.

Toushirou grabbed the ball, and ran towards my net. I easily grabbed the ball from him, and quickly ran towards his net. Toushirou came up behind me and tried to get the ball but instead ended up tripping me. I fell hard. I scraped my elbow pretty badly. It was throbbing. That jerk! He goes and knocks me to the ground and doesn't even bother to ask if I'm ok or even to help me up. He just smirks and runs off! Grr! He is such an asshole. I got up and continued to play even though I had an injury, cuz I didn't want to be calling Toushirou, Hitsugaya-Taicho any time soon.

I caught up to Toushirou, and stole the ball from him and ended up tripping him in the process. I ran faster than I ever did before. I didn't even bother to look back at him. I just kept running, and running until I got to his net. I aimed and kicked. – GOAL! – YAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! I beat him! AHAHA! I knew I would win. I pumped my fist in the air and screamed, "YES! I DID IT! I BEAT THAT SORE LOSER, TOUSHIROU!"

Toushirou scowled and said, "I let you win BAKA."

"Yaaaah riiiiiight. Good game TOUSHIROU!! AHAHA! You're a looooser! Let's go back to my apartment now," I said cuz I was feeling tired.

"Okay Karin, lets go," Toushirou said.

"You forgot to add the Senpai after my name!" I said.

"Uggh! Fine, whatever. Karin-Senpai. You happy?" Toushirou asked.

"Yah, that's much better." I said.

"Hey, do you got somewhere to stay?" I asked him.

"Nope." Toushirou said.

"Oh…okay. Why don't you come to my apartment for the night? You could sleep on that extra futon in the living area. I'm sure Yuzu wouldn't mind." All of a sudden there was an explosion behind me. It knocked me to the ground pretty hard. So hard that there was blood coming from my head. Uggh! My head is throbbing. A hollow appeared right behind me, and grabbed me before Toushirou could even attempt to go into his shinigami form.

"KARIN!" He yelled. Damn it Toushirou! Save me already. Sheesh! The guy was still standing there dumbstruck. The hollow started to crush me between its hands. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed in pain. The pain was so intense. It hurt so much. My scream must've woken Toushirou out of his daze because he then shouted, "Set upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!" He turned into his shinigami form and killed the hollow. I was falling to the ground when Toushirou caught me.

"KARIN, KARIN! Are you all right?" He asked me.

"BAKA! You forgot too say Senpai after my name! Sheesh! Have you forgotten our deal? I won so now you have to say Senpai after my name!" I yelled at him.

He sighed with relief and said, "Karin, I thought you were hurt really badly but I guess you're okay cuz you're badmouthing me already."

"Ehh. Shaddap Toushirou! I'm really tired. I wanna go to bed." I slurred pretty badly. I fell asleep in his arms.

*******************

A/N: Well hope ya liked it. It's kinda boring right now. I hope I can somehow make it exciting. But I'll try my best. Oh! Review plz. Let me know what you think. Tell me if there is anything I need to improve on. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and alerts guys!

***************

Chapter 3:

When Karin woke up, she found herself lying down in her bed. 'Toushirou must've brought me back to my apartment, and put me in bed after I fell asleep in his arms'. Her face turned red at the prospect of falling asleep on Toushirou. 'Wow… that's pretty embarrassing.' Karin thought.

Karin got out of bed, got dressed and went downstairs to say good morning to Yuzu and Toushirou. Upon arrival, she found out there was no Toushirou in the living room. 'Hmm I wonder where he is,' Karin thought.

"Good morning Yuzu! Where's Toushirou?" She asked Yuzu.

"Oh! Good morning Karin! Toushirou-kun had to go back to the Soul Society earlier this morning. He said something about having to give his report to Yamamoto-soutaicho. He told me to tell you that he had fun last night and he hopes he can get back to the "Real World". Now, come and eat you're breakfast before it gets cold!" Yuzu said. 'Grr that baka! Now how is he supposed to call me Karin-Senpai?!" Karin thought as she walked over to the tiny table, which occupied most of the small dinning room, and sat down. Yuzu placed a plate with scrambled eggs and a piece of toast in front of Karin.

"Arigato," Karin said. "Mmm, it looks good Yuzu!" She said as she took a bite from her eggs. Yuzu sat down beside Karin with a plate of her own eggs and said with an interested tone, "How was your soccer game last night with Toushirou-kun?"

"Well the game was so much fun! I haven't faced anyone as good as Toushirou in a very long time, so it was challenging. He almost won, it was tied 4-4 but then me being awesome, I scored the winning goal. So now he has got to call me Karin-Senpai but now that he isn't here he can't. I hope he doesn't think that he is going to get away with not calling me that." Karin answered.

"So since you won, he has to call you Karin-Senpai? You're so mean to him!" Yuzu said with a smile.

"Well we had a deal so, I'm not mean to him. If he won the game, I would have to call him Hitsugaya-Taicho for two days, but since I won, he has to call me Karin-Senpai." She said to Yuzu kind of mad at her because she said that she was being mean to Toushirou when she wasn't.

By now they both finished eating their breakfast. Yuzu got up and put her dishes in the sink. Karin followed and did the same with her dishes. Yuzu ran the water and did the dishes. Karin casually leaned against a counter.

"Hey! Aren't we supposed to visit Ichi-nii, Rukia, Hogosha, Youkou, goat-chin and mom today?" Karin asked.

"Yah. I can't wait! I'm so excited! I wonder if Youkou-san has grown a bit. I wonder if Hogosha-kun has been causing trouble again. Hehe that boy is such a trouble maker." Yuzu giggled softly.

"When are Ichi-nii's squad members coming to pick us up?"

"Hmm… When it's nine o'clock, which is about half an hour more. Oh my gosh! Half an hour! I have to go get ready!" Yuzu was hectic as she ran off to her bedroom and got ready.

'I wonder why she is rushing… it should only take like five minutes to get ready…' Karin thought as she walked off to her own room to get dressed. She put on a pair of sweats, a plain black t-shirt and runners. She left her room and waited for Yuzu in the living room. 'Wow, Yuzu takes along time to get dressed…' As soon as Karin thought that, Yuzu came out dressed very nicely in a light blue skirt that went down to her knees, and a cream coloured blouse.

"Umm… Yuzu you shouldn't wear white. Youkou might mess it up. You should go change. You look nice though." Karin said

"Oh! I forgot that wearing white around kids is bad. I'm sorry Karin, I'll go get changed." Yuzu sheepishly said.

Yuzu went back inside her room to change. She came out five minutes later wearing a navy blue dress that went down to her knees, black flats and a black scarf. 'I wonder why she is dressing up so nicely' Karin thought. 'Hmm she must want to impress somebody! Maybe it is that Hanatarou guy. He is kind of cute but he is so shy.' Karin thought.

"Ready to go yet? They should be here in about ten more minutes." Karin said.

"Yes I am. I'm sorry I took so long… well the thing is I'm trying to impress someone. He is so shy and cute. I really like him but I don't have the guts to tell him… his name is Hanatarou." Yuzu said timidly.

"I knew it! I knew you were trying to impress somebody! I had a feeling it was Hanatarou. I think he likes you too. You guys would make a cute couple if only you guys could get passed being so shy and just confess your feelings for each other. Sheesh!" Karin said, annoyed.

"The shinigami should be here about now," Yuzu said.

A door just appeared out of nowhere, and out came two shinigami each with a hell butterfly accompanying them. 'Those must be Ichi-nii's squad members.' Karin thought.

"Kurosaki-samas', we are here to accompany you to the Soul Society on Kurosaki-Taicho's orders." One of the shinigami said.

Yuzu and Karin followed the shinigami into the 'gate' to Soul Society. Upon entering, they were in a very big and long cave. They were told they would have to stay with the shinigami guards and run the whole way. Yuzu had a hard time running because she was in flats. They kept falling off so Karin suggested that she take them off. Yuzu complied. They saw a bright light up ahead and Karin and Yuzu got really excited. They arrived in Soul Society in about fifteen minutes of constant running.

"Welcome back to the Soul Society, Kurosaki-samas'!" Someone welcomed Karin and Yuzu.

"Hmm… who should we visit first Karin? Ichi-nii and his family, or Mommy and Daddy?" Yuzu asked Karin.

"Maybe we should visit Ichi-nii first. I really want to know how Rukia, Youkou, and Hogosha are doing." Karin replied.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Karin knocked on Ichigo's door to his house. Ichigo came and answered the door.

"Karin! Yuzu! Come in, I thought you guys weren't coming for another hour! Come in! I'm sure Hogosha will be happy to see you guys early." Ichigo said while sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"Obasan Karin! Obasan Yuzu! I'm so happy you finally came!" Hogosha screamed as soon as he caught sight of Yuzu and Karin coming through the door.

"Ahaha! Hiya Hogosha! How are ya?" Karin ruffled Hogosha's hair with a smile plastered on her face.

"I am doing good Obasan Karin! Want to come and see my rock collection?" Hogosha asked with a toothy grin on his face.

"Sure lets go." Karin replied.

Hogosha has black hair like his mother, but has Ichigo's spikes. He also has Rukia's blue-ish eyes. He is pretty short for his age and gets picked on because of that. He is very smart to. No one knows where he gets it from though. It doesn't run in the family. He's got a short temper.

"Oba Yuyu!" Youkou screamed out at Yuzu. She calls Yuzu, Yuyu because she can't pronounce the 'z' sound. She has Ichigo's orange hair colour. Her hair goes down to the middle of her tiny back. She also has Ichigo's chocolate coloured eyes. She is a very cute kid. She looks more like Ichigo than she does to Rukia. Hogosha looks more like Rukia.

"Hey Youkou-san!" Yuzu said as she gently picked up Youkou.

By this time, Rukia had gotten to the front door to say hi to Yuzu and Karin. Karin was already gone by the time she got there. 'I wonder where Karin went… I hope Hogosha isn't bothering her. He can be pretty bothersome at times.' Rukia thought.

"Hey Yuzu! How are you?" Rukia asked.

"Hey Rukia nee-san! I'm doing well! How are you? Has Hogosha been into any trouble lately? He is so adorable. Has he gotten into Ichi-nii's office again and wrecked all his paperwork? He can be so troublesome-" Yuzu ranted on and on about Hogosha. Rukia stopped her from continuing to ramble by saying:

"I'm doing fine Yuzu and Hogosha hasn't been into any trouble lately which is very unusual," Rukia said with a very thoughtful look on her face. "I wonder if he is plotting something…" Rukia thought.

"So Yuzu how's the hospital? Have you gotten any new interesting patients?" Ichigo asked Yuzu.

"Well Karin and I got the next week off. The hospital is doing great. We've been getting lots of people in with hollow injuries though. There was one patient that was quite interesting. He was hurt really bad from a hollow. He kept rambling on about how 'they' were coming to get him. When you asked him who 'they' were he would just say 'them'. He was kind of scary. How's your squad? Is everything okay here?" Yuzu asked.

"The squad is doing great! They've responded greatly to the new training program I came up with. Everything is fine. Ever since we defeated Aizen, it's been pretty peaceful, except for the occasional hollows showing up." Ichigo said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ooo! Nice rock collection Hogosha! Where did you get this pretty turquoise one from?" Karin asked as she picked up and examined said rock.

"I found it at Uncle Byakuya's house. There are lots of pretty turquoise rocks there. You can keep that one if you like. I can always get another one later." Hogosha excitedly said.

"Thanks Hogosha!" Karin thanked as she pocketed the beautiful rock.

"I'm going to go visit goat-chin now. Tell your mom I say hi. I'll come back later today." Karin said as she walked towards the front door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'Hmm… I wonder where that baka, Toushirou is. He didn't even say bye to me yesterday!' Karin thought as she made her way to Isshin's house. All of a sudden a scream was heard.

"MATSUMOTO!" Toushirou screamed. Said person was running away from her captain when she bumped into Karin.

"Oh hello Karin-chan! How are you?" Rangiku asked Karin.

"I'm great Rangiku-chan. How have you been? How come you weren't on the mission Toushirou was on just yesterday?" Karin asked.

"I've been good except for when taicho yells at me to do paperwork. He is so mean. I wasn't aloud to come. I had to finish paperwork. I wish I could have come. I need to do some shopping…" Rangiku said. 'I wonder why taicho lets Karin-chan call him by his first name. I mean he doesn't let anyone else call him that, not even Momo-chan whom he's getting married to." Rangiku thought.

"MATSUMOTO!" Toushirou appeared behind Rangiku, and she sweat dropped. Toushirou was really angry. He had a throbbing vein popping out of his forehead and his face was a deep shade of red.

"Eheh… Hi Taicho! Guess who I found! It's Karin-chan!" Rangiku said to try and get her taicho's mind off of her for a few seconds. It worked.

"Hey Karin--" Karin glared at him. "-Senpai…" Upon hearing that from her taicho, Rangiku let out a whole bunch of bubbly giggles. She couldn't help it. Her cold and mean taicho having to call Karin-chan, Karin-Senpai! That was just so funny! She couldn't help laughing. 'Now I have more things to gossip about with Kira and Hisagi when we go to drink sake tonight!" Rangiku thought.

"SHUT UP MATSUMOTO!" Toushirou yelled. He was furious that Rangiku was laughing at him.

"But Taicho! It's just way to funny!" She said.

"If you don't shut up right now, I am going to strip you of your title!" A furious Toushirou yelled. Rangiku immediately shut up and shunpoed off somewhere. Karin couldn't help but laugh at Toushirou's face. 'That whole scene was just hilarious,' Karin thought while laughing her head off.

"Urusai!" Toushirou yelled and stomped off, which made Karin laugh even more. Karin continued the walk to her parent's house.

****************

A/N: Thanks my lovely readers and reviewers! Thanks again Sarah! Hope you guys all have a wonderful holiday! Review please. Tell me things you liked or didn't like or things I need to improve on. Constructive criticism wanted :D I'll try to write the fourth chapter. I don't even know what I'm going to write next. I'm just going along, typing whatever comes to mind. Sorry if this story sucks :S Well I'll stop babbling right now. Thanks! :D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry if this is a late update… I've been so busy with Christmas and all. Truly hectic. Well now that Christmas is over and the New Year is coming up, and soon it will be over, I might be able to get in updates faster.

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, and sadly never will… But if I did, I would change the spelling of Karin's name because lots of people think it's pronounced (Ka-rin) when it is actually (Karr-een) or something like that.

Happy New Years!

*****************

Chapter 4:

Momo stopped by Toushirou's office to give him some paperwork to look over. Kurosaki-Taicho had given it to her, to give to Toushirou. She arrived at Toushirou's office and knocked on the shoji doors. She then said, "Shiro-Chan, Kurosaki-Taicho gave me papers to give to you. He said that you need to check them out."

Toushirou sighed. He really didn't like to do paperwork. It was always so tiresome. If he had a choice, he would just leave the paperwork. But he was a Taicho of the tenth division, so it was his responsibility to do the paperwork. If he didn't do it, then it wouldn't get done at all, especially with Matsumoto as his Fuku-Taicho.

"Come in Momo," He said.

"Hai," Momo replied.

Momo opened the shoji doors, and walked in. She placed the stack of paperwork in front of Toushirou. She then proceeded to sit on Toushirou's lap and gave him a hug.

"Shiro-Chan, why are you always in this office? Whenever I want to see you, I always find you in your office doing paperwork. It's not healthy for you to do that. You should go outside and train with some of your subordinates, I'm sure they would love it," Momo said.

"Momo, if I don't get this paperwork done, I will be in big trouble from the Sou-Taicho. Plus I can't train with my subordinates until I finish the paperwork, there is also Matsumoto. She could train with them, considering she has lots of free time on her hands due to the fact that she doesn't do any paperwork. But thank you for being concerned about me." Toushirou said the last part with so much passion in his voice.

"Aww, Shiro-Chan, I have to be concerned about you! I don't want you to be all mushy and gushy from not getting enough sleep or from spending all day in this small office," Momo said. Toushirou smiled at that and pecked Momo on the cheek.

"Oh crap! I forgot to send out the wedding invitations!" Toushirou was frantic. He made to get up when Momo put her hand on his shoulder and said, "I have already sent out the wedding invitations. You don't have to worry about it."

"Wow, Momo, you are truly the best. I love you," Toushirou said as he placed a very passionate kiss on Momo's small lips.

"I love you to Shiro-Chan," Momo said in a heated voice. She then continued to kiss him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Karin finally arrived at her parent's house. 'I wish I knew how to do shunpo, it would make life so much easier' Karin thought as she knocked on the shoji doors. Isshin opened the door and screamed out "OH! MY LOVELY DAUGHTER, KARIN-CHAN! OH HOW I'VE MISS—"He couldn't finish what he was saying due to Karin's fist implanted in his face. Isshin slid down to the ground. His mouth was bloody, along with his nose. He was unconscious. Karin let herself in the doors.

"Hey mom!" Karin greeted Masaki with a smile on her face, as she entered the dinning room.

"Hey honey. We were waiting for you to come. What took you so long? And where's Yuzu?" Masaki asked her daughter.

"Me and Yuzu visited Ichi-Nii first. Then Hogosha showed m his rock collection. Then I came here. Yuzu is still with Ichi-Nii. The last time I checked, she was with Youkou," Karin replied.

"Oh ok. Have you seen how much Hogosha and Youkou have grown? They are just so adorable" Masaki said.

"Yah they are really cute," Karin replied.

"Would you like some lunch Karin-Chan? You must be starving," Masaki asked.

"Sure. What's for lunch?" Karin asked.

"Well I made some Domburi with Oyakodon," Masaki replied as she entered the kitchen part of her house. Karin followed.

"Mmm, smells good," Karin said as she sniffed the air. Masaki placed a bowl of Domburi in front of Karin. As Karin was eating Isshin regained consciousness and came into the kitchen screaming, "OH MASAKI! KARIN-CHAN IS SO MEAN TO ME! SHE PUNCHED ME! OH HOW CRUEL YOU ARE KARIN! Ooo what's for lunch?"

"SHUT UP YOU OLD MAN! MAYBE IF YOU ACTED NORMAL, I WOULDN'T HAVE TO PUNCH YOU!" Karin screamed at Isshin.

"Isshin, honey, please stop being so loud." Karin smirked. "And Karin, please don't be mean to your father." Isshin stuck his tongue out at Karin. Karin just rolled her eyes and kept quiet. "I made some Domburi with Oyakodon to put on top." Masaki replied.

"Yum, can you please get me a bowl, my lovely wife?" Isshin asked.

"Sure," Masaki got up and made a bowl of Domburi. She placed the Oyakodon on top. She then proceeded to walk to the table and placed the bowl in front of Isshin.

"So what's been going on here?" Karin asked as she drank some water.

"Hmm… the squad is getting better with the new training program me and my idiot son came up with. Oh! And Toushirou is getting married to Hinamori Momo in a couple of weeks. Everyone is so excited about it," Isshin gleefully answered Karin's question.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!?" Karin screamed. She accidentally spit out her water. That was very unexpected news.

"Well, we knew that Momo-Chan and Toushirou-Kun loved each other, and then all of a sudden Toushirou proposed to her. It's so nice. They look so cute together!" Masaki said.

Karin was so flabbergasted. She didn't know why Toushirou wouldn't tell her something important like getting married. Karin excused herself from the table and said, "I'm going over to the tenth division." Isshin asked her to take some paperwork with her to give to Toushirou. Karin was upset but at the same time, mad. 'Why did he not tell me yesterday?' Karin thought. Karin left her parents house and headed towards tenth division.

Karin arrived at the tenth division and walked to Toushirou's office. She wanted to ask him why he didn't tell her about his marriage. When she got to his office, she found the shoji doors slightly ajar. She heard voices and decided to listen. No not eavesdropping because that's just plain bad. It was just collective listening. She kept quiet listening. Then she heard:

"_Shiro-Chan, why are you always in this office? Whenever I want to see you, I always find you in your office doing paperwork. It's not healthy for you to do that. You should go outside and train with some of your subordinates, I'm sure they would love it." _'That must be Momo,' Karin thought_._

"_Momo, if I don't get this paperwork done, I will be in big trouble from the Sou-Taicho. Plus I can't train with my subordinates until I finish the paperwork, there is also Matsumoto. She could train with them, considering she has lots of free time on her hands due to the fact that she doesn't do any paperwork. But thank you for being concerned about me." _'That sounds like Toushirou' Karin thought.

"_Aww, Shiro-Chan, I have to be concerned about you! I don't want you to be all mushy and gushy from not getting enough sleep or from spending all day in this small office," Momo said. _Karin saw_ Toushirou smile and peck Momo on the cheek._

"_Oh crap! I forgot to send out the wedding invitations!" Toushirou said._

"_I have already sent out the wedding invitations. You don't have to worry about it." Momo said._

"_Wow, Momo, you are truly the best. I love you," Toushirou said. _Karin saw the most passionate kiss she's ever seen, exchanged between Toushirou and Momo.

"_I love you to Shiro-Chan," Momo said._ Karin gasped. She was so shocked and hurt. She felt a stabbing pain shooting through her heart. She couldn't stand to see them like that anymore. It hurt her too much. She dropped the paperwork and ran. Not noticing the tears streaming down her face.

Toushirou heard something so he decided to investigate. He gently pushed Momo off of his lap and got up. He went to his shoji doors and opened it all the way. He saw a stack of paperwork on the ground. He picked it up and then looked around. He was so shocked at what he saw. He saw Karin running away from his office with water marks down her face. 'Is Karin crying? I've never seen her cry before.' Toushirou thought. 'I will go look for her later and ask her what's wrong.' Toushirou walked back inside with a troubled look on his face.

"Shiro-Chan, what's wrong?" Momo asked.

"Oh. Nothing. I got more paperwork from Kurosaki-Taicho." Toushirou replied.

"Which Kurosaki-Taicho? If it was my Taicho, then he should have just sent them with me." Momo said.

"No it wasn't your Taicho, It was Isshin-Taicho," Toushirou said. He sighed and sat down at his desk to finish his paperwork.

"Momo, I really have to finish this paperwork. Could you please leave? You're distracting me." Toushirou asked.

Momo was taken aback. Toushirou has never said that to her before. He seemed to look so troubled at something, and she was going to find out. She left his office but not before placing another kiss on his lips.

"I wonder why Karin was so upset…," Toushirou mumbled to himself.

*************************

A/N: Poor Karin… Sorry if this chapter has spelling or grammar mistakes… I re-read my last chapter and I saw so many spelling mistakes that it isn't even funny. That is so embarrassing. Sorry about that. If you don't really understand the begging of this chapter and how it turned out, I will explain it. What happened at the begging is what happened when Karin was 'collective listening'. The part where Karin is at her Parent's house happens before the whole Momo-Toushirou kissing thing. Well hope you enjoyed! Review please. Constructive criticism wanted please! Hope you guys have a Happy New Year!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Wow, thanks guys! I already have 18 reviews! That's amazing, I wasn't expecting that many reviews when I first started this story, so thanks a lot. I've had this chapter done for a long time, but I just needed to correct some spelling mistakes. But I didn't have the time to post it because of all the homework and projects I got. WARNING: This is a sad chapter.

*****************

Chapter 5:

Karin kept running and running. She wanted to get as far away as she could from Toushirou and his office. She didn't know where she was going, and she didn't care as long as she got away. 'I can't believe he didn't tell me! I thought he trusted me. Well I guess I must've thought wrong.' Karin thought. 'Oh gosh, just thinking of him hurts!'

To Karin, it felt as if her heart was hanging out in the open, dangling from a single strand of thread. Dripping from where a large gash was deep, dark and red pain. Karin didn't know which hurt more. Was it the fact that Toushirou didn't tell her? Or was it because she loved him and couldn't stand to see him with someone else?

~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~

Toushirou was looking everywhere for Karin. He wanted to find out what was wrong with Karin and why she was crying. He checked every single squad and their barracks but couldn't find her anywhere. It was close to sun-set now. He decided to go to Kurosaki-Taicho's house and ask there. 'Why am I calling Ichigo, Kurosaki-Taicho? He is a Taicho just like me so I should call him by his first name like he does to me. Plus if he is going to be my best man at the wedding, then I am going to have to call him Ichigo' Toushirou thought as he walked up towards Ichigo's door. He knocked on the door and, waited. A little boy that looked a lot like Rukia answered the door.

"Hitsugaya-Taicho, what's up?" Hogosha carelessly asked.

"Have you seen Karin? Has she come here?" Toushirou asked.

"No I haven't seen her since she went to goat-chin's house. Which, was around lunchtime. But if you find her, can you tell her that my dad is wondering where she is and he hopes that she'll come for dinner?" Hogosha asked.

"Sure," Toushirou said as he left. 'That boy has quite a reiatsu,' he thought. 'Reiatsu! Of course! Why didn't I think of that before?! I can track down Karin through her reiatsu! That would have saved me lots of time.' He thought as a smacked his head.

Toushirou closed his eyes and searched for the familiar warm reiatsu that was Karin's. He located it. She was on Soukyokou Hill. 'Hmm… I wonder why she's there,' Toushirou thought. He headed that way anyways using shunpo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile….

Yuzu was walking near the 5th squad when she bumped into someone. Paperwork went flying everywhere.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Yuzu-san! I didn't see you standing there! I can be so clumsy sometimes," Hanatarou said.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Hanatarou-kun! Let me help you with those." Yuzu said as she picked up some paperwork and put them in her hands. By this time, Yuzu and Hanatarou both had bright red faces. "Where were you taking these? I can bring them with you," Yuzu said.

"I'm going to the 4th squad to bring these to Unohana-Taicho." Hanatarou said.

~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Toushirou got on top of the hill, he saw Karin sitting near the edge with her knees up and her chin resting on them. She looked like she was deep in thought. He silently walked up beside Karin and said, "The sunset looks really beautiful here."

"Yah, I know, that's why I came here. Now go away," Karin said.

"What's wrong Karin?" Toushirou asked.

"Nothing, can't someone watch the sunset without something having to be wrong? Now leave me alone!" She said, but deep down, she wanted him to stay with her.

"There is something wrong, and I won't leave until you tell me!" He impatiently said.

"There is nothing wrong you baka!" She said.

"If there was nothing wrong, then how come I saw you crying earlier today?" Toushirou asked. Karin didn't know what to say. 'I didn't think anyone noticed my tears' she thought.

"Well you must've been seeing things because I know that I wasn't crying. Maybe you should go get your eyes checked," Karin said trying to play dumb. It didn't work on him.

"I know what I saw. FYI my eyes are fine. Now tell me what's wrong. I thought we were supposed to be friends so you should tell me what's wrong!" Toushirou said.

"WELL I THOUGHT WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE FRIENDS TOO! FRIENDS ARE SUPPOSED TO TELL FRIENDS THINGS LIKE IF THEY ARE GOING TO GET MARRIED!" Karin screamed. Toushirou was shocked.

"I HAD TO FIND OUT FROM THE IDIOT GOAT-CHIN! IT HURTS THAT YOU DON'T TRUST ME! I JUST DON'T BELIEVE THAT YOU DIDN'T TELL ME BEFORE! GOD DAMNIT, TOUSHIROU!" Karin continued screaming at Toushirou.

"I-I'm sorry that you had to find out that way… and I do trust you…" Toushirou very apologetically said.

"Toushirou… I thought we were friends… I just don't understand why you wouldn't tell me something like this…" Karin replied quietly.

"I forgot to tell you…" Was all Toushirou said. Karin's eyes started filling with the blinding moisture that she tried so hard to suppress. The salty water released from her eyes, and dragged it's self down the side of her face, and dropped from the tip of her chin. Toushirou lifted up Karin's head, and wiped away the tears with his thumb and said, "I'm really very sorry Karin." Toushirou felt awful for making Karin cry. He was heartbroken just seeing her in her current state. He really felt the urge to hug Karin but suppressed it.

Karin's face was tingling where Toushirou had touched her to wipe away her tears. She didn't want to tell him the other reason to why she was crying before, and why she was crying now.

"How did you and Hinamori meet?" Karin asked. Toushirou was now sitting beside Karin, with his feet dangling over the edge of the cliff.

"Well, Momo and I were childhood friends." He replied.

"Do you really love her?" Karin asked.

Toushirou was taken aback from Karin's question. He had to ask himself if he really loved Momo. He hesitated before answering, "Yes I love Momo. She's a great woman. She is very smart, kind, unselfish, beautiful, and strong."

He had a smile on his face. Karin had a very hurt look on her face. Even though she was holding back her tears, she still cried on the inside. . It was like her heart just shattered from hearing him tell her that he loved Momo to her face. Even though she heard him say it to Momo, it was different this time. Karin wished she could make Toushirou smile like the way Momo does. Toushirou was seriously hurting Karin, but he didn't notice he was.

"Oh…" Karin said.

"I guess what started out as a simple crush developed into true love. I told her that I loved her, and then she told e that she loved me." Toushirou said.

Karin couldn't stand to take anymore so she said, "I have to get back to Ichi-nii's house, he's probably worrying about me."

"Yah, Hogosha told me to tell you that Ichigo was wondering where you were and he was hoping you'd have supper with him and his family," Toushirou said as he got up. He helped Karin to her feet.

Karin turned away from Toushirou, with a sad face and a broken heart, and walked to her brother's house. 'I wish Toushirou loved me like he loves that Momo girl' Karin sadly thought.

'Crap! I'm such an idiot! How could I not have told her! It must've slipped my mind. It's probably because I had so much fun with her. I feel so bad for making her cry now!' Toushirou thought as he shunpoed off to his quarters to meet Momo.

***************

I feel bad for writing that :( But it was fun. I think out of all the chapters I've written, this is probably my favourite. I think that the sixth chapter will be the last, but I'm not sure. The next chapter is going to be about the wedding, so it'll be based 2 weeks from this chapter. Tell me what yah liked about this chapter, what you didn't like, anything I can do to improve it. I like constructive criticism, so put some in! Review please! Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. Sorry the chapter is late…I've had to do six projects and my group members dumped them all on me… I have also had tons of assignments and homework on top of that :( Thanks to HitsugayaDream for getting me back on track. Pestering me about it -.- I'm sure without her; I wouldn't have posted this chapter now. So thank her! Anyways, back to the chapter, it's about the wedding which is based two weeks after the last chapter. There is a flashback, and it is written in bold italics.**

****************

Chapter 6:

Toushirou had two whole weeks to think about his life. He thought about his fiancée, Momo, and Karin. 'Gosh! What on Earth am I going to do?' Toushirou thought. He was vey frustrated, especially after the talk with his zanpaktou earlier.

--------

_**Toushirou was lying down in his captain's quarter. He closed his eyes and was deep in thought. 'How come I get weird feelings when I see Karin?' He thought. It was bugging him the most that he couldn't find an answer.**_

_**All of a sudden, he felt a cold breeze and opened his eyes. He found himself in his inner world. Even though there was a blizzard going on (in his inner world), Toushirou didn't feel cold at all. By now the icy captain was used to the cold. His inner world was always snowy, but this was the first time he saw a blizzard. It was so white, it was difficult to see. **_

"_**Hyourinmaru, why is there a blizzard? How come I'm here? You haven't talked to me in a while now. Why did you choose now to talk to me? I don't understand," Toushirou asked his zanpaktou spirit.**_

"_**Well that is very simple. There is a blizzard because your thoughts have gone AWOL. It gets difficult for me to see when I'm here, so you better clear your thoughts soon." The beautiful ice dragon, Hyourinmaru, said as he materialized in front of Toushirou. "To answer your second question, you are here because I've felt the need to talk to you. I know I haven't talked to you in a very long time, and that is due to the fact that I didn't have a reason to. We need to talk about your heart." Hyourinmaru wisely answered Toushirou's questions.**_

"_**My heart? There is nothing wrong with my heart!" Toushirou stated.**_

"_**Actually, I beg to differ. Toushirou, your heart is confused. Right now you don't know who your heart belongs to." Hyourinmaru said.**_

"_**Pssht! This conversation is so damn stupid! I know exactly who my heart belongs to, and that is Momo! Now send me back! I have lots of paperwork to do!" Toushirou commanded his icy zanpaktou spirit.**_

"_**Are you sure that is who your heart belongs to? Are you sure it doesn't belong to Karin-Chan? You might be making a big mistake when you marry Momo. If she is truly not the one you love, then don't marry her. Do you love her out of pity? Do you feel sorry for her? Or do you truly love her?" Hyourinmaru asked Toushirou.**_

_**Toushirou's face looked hurt at all that his zanpaktou said. Toushirou didn't know what to say to that. So instead he said, "Of course my heart belongs to Momo! Now send me back!"**_

-------

All that has been on Toushirou's mind was his conversation. 'Do I really love Momo out of pity? Do I feel sorry for her especially after I hurt her when her Taicho died? Do I feel like it was my entire fault that she was put in the hospital for so long? Do I feel responsible for her loving her Taicho even when he betrayed Soul Society? Do I feel sorry for her because she was so devastated after Aizen's betrayal?' Toushirou angrily thought. 'Gosh! Dam it Hyourinmaru! You even made me think of other questions to ask myself! Look what you implanted into my brain! How come you had to say all that?!' Toushirou thought.

'_Because I wanted you to choose the right person that holds your heart.' _Came a reply from inside Toushirou's head.

'Shut the hell up!' Toushirou mentally screamed at Hyourinmaru.

'_Hey, you asked me a question, so I answered, and then you go and tell me to shut up…That is so very nice of you Toushirou,' _Hyourinmaru's voice inside Toushirou's head was ladled with heavy sarcasm.

'Like I said shut the---'Toushirou was cut off when an angry Ichigo barged into his office and said, "DAMMIT TOUSHIROU! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE! IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO GO GET READY FOR YOUR WEDDING!"

"Okay Kurosaki, you don't have to yell so loud!" Toushirou said as he noticeably winced at Ichigo's loud outburst. And with that, Ichigo grabbed Toushirou and bolted out the door to the tailor, where they were going to dress him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Momo had her hair done, and was getting her make-up done, when Toushirou walked in and said, "Momo, I really need to talk to you…"

"Umm…okay Toushirou-kun, I'll be right with you, just let me finish getting my make-up done--" Momo was cut off when an angry Ichigo walked in, well rather barged in, and pulled Toushirou by the ear, away from Momo saying stuff like, "Not supposed to see a bride before the ceremony," and "You aren't even finished getting dressed yourself…"

"But Kurosaki! I NEED to tell Momo something!" Toushirou said while trying to get away from Ichigo's iron grasp on his ear.

"You can tell her later, after the ceremony! Gosh! You're going to be late for your wedding! Come on!" Ichigo half yelled.

"But--"Toushirou was cut off by Ichigo.

"No buts! You still have to get ready!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The wedding was held in one of the various gardens Soul Society had. Because it was spring, the grass was a bright green, the flowers starting to bloom, and the sakura trees were in full bloom. They put in a beautiful white arch for the bride to walk through to get to the isle. It had beautiful flower vines covering it. There were two rows of white benches, with pink flowers on every other one. They decided on a traditional all-American wedding. All the guests were in their seats. Some of the guests were Karin, Yuzu, Isshin, Masaki, Rangiku, Renji, Ikkaku, Toushirou's 'grandma' and all the captains and their lieutenants except for Kurotsuchi and his lieutenant.

Toushirou's best man, Ichigo was already standing beside Toushirou with a goofy grin. If Toushirou didn't know better, he would've thought that it was Ichigo's wedding and not his. Toushirou in his black suit, which was such a contrast to his pale skin, stood near the priest, waiting for his bride to come down the aisle. When she finally did, Toushirou looked so stunned. Momo looked beautiful in her long white dress. 'Do I really want to marry Momo?' When Toushirou thought of that, he pictured Karin in the dress instead of Momo in it. 'Wow! Karin looks so much better in it than Momo.'

Caught up in his thoughts, he didn't realize that Momo had already made her way towards him, and that the priest has already started the ceremony. He was jerked back to reality when the priest said, "Do you, Momo Hinamori take Toushirou Hitsugaya to be your husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him?"

"I do!" Momo enthusiastically said.

The priest turned to Toushirou and said, "Do you, Toushirou Hitsugaya take Momo Hinamori to be your wife? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her?"

'Do? Do I really want to commit myself to her for the rest of my life?' Toushirou thought.

"No."

That one simple word sent everyone into shock. Renji even fainted.

"WHAT?!?!?!!?!?!?!?" Everyone screamed in unison.

"Well I tried to tell Momo before that I didn't want to marry her, but somebody wouldn't let me," Toushirou said as he sent a death glare at Ichigo, who in return sheepishly smiled and scratched the back of his head.

Everybody's eyes were huge, and their mouths all hung open. Karin was the most shocked. She thought that Toushirou really loved Momo and that he was actually going to marry her. Momo had tears in her eyes. She felt so sad, betrayed and embarrassed.

"Toushirou, are you serious?" Momo asked.

"Yes, I am dead serious. Now, Momo, can I say something?" Toushirou asked Momo.

"Sure…" Momo replied in a quiet voice, inaudible to everyone seated in the benches.

"Momo, you're a great person, but I'm afraid that my feelings weren't ever real. I guess I just loved you out of pity. I've had a lot of time to think about my feelings too. My heart doesn't belong to you, and never has and never will. Now just let me make something clear. You're not the one I love!" Toushirou's voice was cold as he said this.

'_You're not the one I love!' _

'_You're not the one I love!' _Toushirou's cold and harsh words echoed in Momo's head. Momo looked as if someone just slapped her in the face. The tears endlessly ran down her face. She ran, and ran. She didn't even look back at him. His cold, hard face was implanted in her brain. Along with the harsh words.

'_You're not the one I love!' _

Toushirou turned towards Karin and looked in her shocked eyes and said loud enough for everyone to hear, "Karin, You're the one I love." He then walked away. Everyone gasped.

Karin didn't know what to say. Everyone's even more shocked faces turned to look at Karin. Her face turned a bright shade of red. Rangiku was the least shocked. She new her captain very well, so she figured he had feelings for Karin. But not enough feelings to completely ruin his wedding, and not marry Momo. The biggest shock to everyone was that Toushirou was very cold to Momo. They thought that he loved her so much.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Toushirou was back in his office doing paperwork. He already took off his suit, and put on his kimono. 'Hyourinmaru, I need to talk to you.' Toushirou thought.

'_I'm right here,'_ Hyourinmaru said.

'First of all, today really sucks. I've managed to hurt Momo really bad, and confess my undying love for Karin,' Toushirou said with heavy sarcasm.

'_Tsk. You really do suck with women.' _Hyourinmaru said. Toushirou's face scrunched up in anger.

'Anyways, what am I going to do? I need your help so bad! It's your fault I'm in this mess. If it wasn't for you, I would be married to Momo by now!' Toushirou mentally screamed.

'_Well I do believe you should be thankful to me. Sure you would be married to Momo, but would you have been happy? Just be thankful I saved you from committing yourself to someone who doesn't hold your heart.'_ Hyourinmaru said.

'Yeah, I guess I wouldn't be happy. Thanks Hyourinmaru,' Toushirou's voice had lots of respect and love for his zanpaktou spirit.

'_You're welcome Toushirou. Now about your problem. I think you should go talk to Karin. The poor girl is probably very shocked. I would probably faint from shock if I heard that too. The way you came across at the wedding was like you were cheating on your fiancée. So if I was you, I would go clear stuff up with Karin and everyone else.' _Hyourinmaru said.

'Okay, but not today. I should give everyone time to process what just happened, especially me and Karin. I'm still shocked at half the stuff I said.' Toushirou thought.

'_Very well Toushirou. Good luck with tomorrow,' _Hyourinmaru said.

'Thanks,' Toushirou responded.

Toushirou continued to work on his paperwork when Rangiku walked in. One minute Toushirou was sitting at his desk breathing fine, and then the next minute, he was being suffocated in Rangiku's assets.

"Awwwwww! Taicho!!!" Rangiku screamed at Toushirou.

"Matsumoto! I can't breathe!" Toushirou's voice was muffled.

"Ano… Taicho, I thought you loved Momo a lot." Rangiku said.

Toushirou sighed, "I do, but I feel it was just out of pity and that it wasn't real love. I think I only love her as a sister… Plus every time I see Karin, I get this weird feeling. Like feelings such as when she is happy I want to be happy with her, and when she is upset or crying, I just want to hug her and kiss her and tell her everything is going to be all right. But the thing is, when ever I see Momo, I don't get that weird feeling like I do with Karin."

"Oh. I guess you must really love Karin-chan." Rangiku said.

"Well yeah, that's why I couldn't go on with marring Momo." Toushirou sighed.

********************

**A/N: Yay! I finally finished it. I've been waiting since I first started this story to write this chapter. This is for sure the longest chapter I have ever written. On Microsoft, I have written six pages :0 Quite an improvement for me. I usually only write 4 pages. Okay, so I know that Toushirou was very, very mean to Momo, but it made it all sound better when he was. Yah, yah, I know I'm a sadist. I know some of you guys don't like Momo, well I should actually say HATE Momo, and you guys are sadists too! I know those of you who hate Momo loved the part where Toushirou was cold to Momo. Pssssshhhht! You bunch of sadists! :P I tried to make the wedding scene as best as I could. See the thing is, I can't really just imagine something and write it so if it sucked, I'm sorry :S Okay, so tell me if it was boring (which I doubt any of you would say :P) or upsetting, or even awesome (which I think it was ;P) Oh, and as yall know, I love constructive criticism. Tell me if I could improve on anything. Sorry if there are spelling mistakes. I've been sitting down for three hours straight trying to finish this chapter. I even had to do some research on the wedding vow thingy cause I don't know all the words to it XD So yah, gonna stop talking (or typing whatever it is)now, I really have to go to the washroom X( **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Awww shucks guys! Glad yall liked the last chapter ^^ Thanx for all those wonderful reviews. It really made my day! I just signed in to my hotmail, and then BAM there was lots of emails with reviews, alerts, and favorites. I was sooooooooo happy! Gosh I'm already at 46 reviews!!!! Yay me!! I really dislike Microsoft office word. Don't get me wrong or anything, it's just that as a Canadian I spell colour with a u but since Microsoft office word is American, it makes me spell colour without the u. And same thing with favourite!! Goooosh! It makes me so mad. Sorry for you American readers who read some of the words I put in and think that it's spelt wrong, when really its not. That's just the way the Canadian writing thingy is -.- Anyways, in this chapter, there are going to be some Japanese plants, don't worry about what they mean because it doesn't really matter. I'm not going to tell you what they are, and if you so desperately want to know what they are, then look them up :P Well I advise you to look up the Kuruma Yuri (in English its ****Lilium medeoloides)**** because then you will have an idea about what it looks like :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Never will. So I won't even get my hopes up.**

******************

Chapter 7:

Toushirou was sitting on a bench in the garden nearest to his captain quarters. He was just marveling at all the different flowers, trees and plants. Some of them are Fuji, Kinofugi, Yuki Yanagi, Jinchogei, Tsubaki, Kuruma Yuri,Momo trees, Sakura trees, twelve other varieties of Yuri and of course a pond full of Japanese Lotus flowers.

His favourite used to be the Momo trees. But now he likes the Kuruma Yuri. He finds them more beautiful, and even more interesting than the boring Momo tree. He loves the fiery-ish colour of them, the long petals and how they curl, and just overall, the rarity of it.

As he knelt down in front of one of the Kuruma Yuri, he gently stroked it and mumbled, 'This flower is just like Karin, beautiful and rare…' He heard a sound behind him, but didn't bother to move, he already knew who it was by the person's warm, yet familiar reiatsu.

"Can I sit down?" Karin said.

"Sure," Toushirou said as he gestured to the bench, and stood up and sat on the bench, with Karin in tow.

"That was some wedding…" Karin said.

"Yeah…" Toushirou replied.

"How are you feeling? That was seriously some major drama. I really didn't expect that you, Mr. stick-up-the-ass could do something as harsh as that, especially in front of all those people…I feel bad for your… ex-fiancée?" Karin said.

Toushirou winced then scowled and said, "Thanks so much Karin, you made me feel so much better! Gosh! I just embarrassed myself, and Momo in front of lots of people, and all you can do is make fun of me!"

"Well sorry! I was just trying to lighten the mood a bit! God! How do you think I feel, huh! You just fucking confessed your love to me in front of all those people, and especially what makes it more embarrassing is the fact that it was on your fucking wedding day! Couldn't you have said something before?! You aren't the one who had to explain to a fucking angry Ichigo now are you?! He thought that I was secretly going out with you, even though you were a fucking engaged man! Dam it! Ichigo thought you fucking cheated on poor little ole' Momo!" Karin screamed at Toushirou's shocked face.

"I-I'm sorry Karin… I shouldn't have said anything…" Toushirou said as he got up off of the bench and started to walk away.

Karin was surprised. She didn't expect, or even want a sorry from Toushirou.

"T-Toushirou! Wait! I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean that! Well actually I did, but—just wait!" Karin yelled out.

"Why should I?" Toushirou asked.

"Because…uhhh… well that is actually a good question…"Karin tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"What ever. I'm leaving."Toushirou said as he continued to walk away.

"I'm serious Toushirou! Get your dumb ass back here! I want to talk to you! Gosh!" Karin yelled out to him.

"No!" Toushirou pouted, but as soon as he did, it was gone.

Karin was shocked. 'Did Toushirou just pout?!' She thought.

"Come on! Please! Don't act like a damn baby!"Karin shouted, getting frustrated by the second.

'_Yes Toushirou, as she says, don't act like a baby. I told you to talk to her. Now, here is your chance to talk to her, and you don't! Quit acting like a stubborn baby, and talk to her!'_ Hyourinmaru's voice echoed in Toushirou's head.

Toushirou sighed and said to Hyourinmaru, 'You are right. Now is my chance to talk to her. There isn't anybody here. It's the perfect time. Better get this over with'

"TOUSHIROU! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE AND GET IT MYSELF! I'M WARNING YOU, IF YOU DON'T, ILL SHOVE THAT DAMN TREE UP YOUR DAMN ASS!" Karin yelled.

"Fine!" Toushirou yelled back.

Karin was shocked. She didn't expect him to give in so easily. She half expected to have to actually go to him, and drag him back to the bench. Toushirou walked back to where Karin was sitting, and sat down.

"Okay, you settled down now? No more walking off?" Karin asked. Toushirou nodded his head.

"Okay, now let me talk. And no interrupting either. Just shut up." Karin said.

"Okay. I'm all ears." Toushirou replied.

"Well remember like ten years ago when we played soccer against those cocky middle school kids?" Karin asked.

Toushirou thought back ten years ago, recalling the memory."Yah, and you scored the winning goal." He said.

"Well back then, I thought you were amazing, yeah you were an ass and not to mention stuck up, but you were amazing." Karin smiled. Toushirou scowled.

"You were so cool, and so good at soccer. In a way I kind of was envious of your 'great' soccer skills, but then I was just like 'hey if he is good, then I might as well get better'" Karin said.

"Well anyways, when we needed you the most at the soccer game, you came. It was perfect timing too. You even helped us win." Karin smiled at the memory.

"I remember when that Menos attacked us. You managed to kill it pretty easily. When you killed it, and it froze and literally shattered with all those ice crystals, I swear, it was the coolest thing I've ever seen." Karin said. Toushirou smiled.

"Well ever since then, I've had this tiny crush on you," Karin admitted. Toushirou snorted.

"I'm serious! You were just so awesome. I've always thought about you since then." Karin continued.

"Then, when I bumped into you, I haven't seen you for like ten years, and poof you were there. I was so shocked. Like here was my choice to finally be with you again. I really enjoyed playing soccer with you, and hanging out with you. It was just so much fun! It was also my chance to finally say that I liked you, but then I guess in the end I was just afraid to admit my feelings for you, thinking that you would laugh at me, or not return my feelings. So when I found out from my stupid dad, that you were getting married, it hurt me so much. I was just like, 'it's to late...' I knew that you had found someone else, so I tried to not be too sad about it." Karin said.

"But when I saw you kiss Momo, it just really, really hurt me, which is why I ran. And that's why I was crying. It just hurt so damned much. Like the kiss you gave her looked so passionate. I knew at that point I definitely didn't have a chance at getting you back. It was so hopeless. I didn't even want to come to your wedding because I knew that it would hurt me so much to see you get married to her…" Karin trailed off. She had tears in her eyes.

"You just seemed so happy when you were with her. I didn't want to spoil your happiness. But in the end I came to your wedding. I had to be strong, and pretend like it didn't hurt for me to see you, but it actually did. When the priest was saying the vows, I was going to get up and leave, and say I had to go to the bathroom, but then I didn't leave. I stayed. I stayed strong and watched the whole thing." Karin said. The tears overflowed, and streamed down her cheeks.

"When you said that you didn't want to marry Momo, I was so shocked. I thought you loved her a lot. I felt so bad for Momo, but at the same time, I had hope. Hope that I could get another chance. I was so happy. Then you said that I was the one you loved. I was so shocked, and just so extremely happy that I just wanted to say that I loved you too. But I didn't because you walked away, and there were just so many people there." Karin looked down.

Toushirou tilted up Karin's head with his finger, and wiped away her tears with his thumb, and let his hand rest on her soft skin for a little bit before he took it away.

"Well actually, I'm still in shock. I still can't believe you love me. I keep thinking that I'm just sleeping, and dreaming a really awesome dream," Karin looked straight at Toushirou's green- blue eyes.

"Toushirou, I actually really came here to tell you something." Karin said.

Toushirou looked at her. His eyes were curious.

"What did you want to tell me?" Toushirou asked.

"That I l-love you!" Karin said. Her eyes were filled with passion for Toushirou. Toushirou looked into her eyes. They showed so much passion and love. 'Is all that love and passion really for me?' Toushirou thought.

"You love me?! Really?!" Toushirou was doubtful.

"How can you love me? I'm always so cold, and rude to people." Toushirou said.

Karin laughed before saying, "Sorry to bust your bubble, but you're not as cold and mean as you think you are. You actually have a kind, warm heart. You care about people. Especially Rangiku, and your subordinates. Even when I first met you, you were nice and stopped my ball from rolling onto the busy street. Then you played soccer with me against the middle schoolers. Once you saw my hurt leg, you were determined to help me win. You're a very kindhearted person. That is why I fell in love with you."

Toushirou was surprised that she could figure all that stuff about him so easily, just by knowing him for a short time. Even Momo didn't know that part of him. He tried his best to conceal it. He would always pretend to be uncaring and cold, when really he did care and was actually a nice person inside. 'Wow, Karin must be special to easily find out this stuff about me' Toushirou thought. _'She is a very special person' _Hyourinmaru said. 'Yah I guess she really is.' Toushirou replied with a faint smile on his face.

"So you really do love me?" Toushirou said.

"What, do you think I'm just lying to you?" Karin said, with a sheepish smile.

"Well how do I know that you're not lying, and you're just saying these things to make me feel better? Gosh! I don't know what I'm supposed to think anymore…" Toushirou mumbled.

"Hmmm…" Karin was thoughtful.

"Let me prove that I actually really do love you," Karin said.

Toushirou raised one of his eyebrows and said, "How?"

'There is no way that Karin can prove that she loves me.' Toushirou thought.

When Toushirou looked at Karin, she had an evil gleam in her eyes, and a wicked smile planted on her face. She was slowly leaning toward him. Toushirou didn't show it, but he was scared.

"What are you doing?" He asked Karin.

"Oh nothing," Karin said with an evil laugh.

Karin continued to lean towards him. Karin was so close to Toushirou that they were touching noses to each other. Karin's eyes looked playfully evilly. All of a sudden, she closed the gap between them. She gave him a kiss. At first, it was a sweet and innocent kiss. She tangled her fingers in his snowy white hair, and he placed his hands on her small waist. As the kiss deepened, she kissed him with a kind of need. Toushirou kissed her back in the same way. Soon, the innocent kiss became aggressive. They broke apart, only to breathe. Karin was sitting on Toushirou's lap by now. Karin smiled. Toushirou's answering smile was huge.

"I love you too, Karin," Toushirou said.

"I know," Karin said.

Karin pecked Toushirou on the cheek, and then laid her head on his shoulder. She was breathing in the scent of him. Toushirou was doing the same to Karin. Toushirou was stoking Karin's long, raven black hair. They sat in silence for a few minutes. The sun was setting.

Karin sighed and said, "I got to get going. Ichi-Nii and Yuzu are probably wondering where I am."

"Yah, I got to get going too, Matsumoto is probably wondering where I have been all day. Plus I will probably have a lot of paperwork to do, because God forbid Matsumoto do any paperwork." Toushirou said. Karin chuckled.

'I love her laugh. It's so nice. It's very easy to lose track of time when I'm with Karin' Toushirou thought.

Karin got up off of Toushirou's lap and stood up. Toushirou stood up too. They held hands while they walked through the garden. They looked at the beautiful flowers and plants. Before they left the garden, and went their separate ways, Toushirou bent down and gave Karin a little kiss on her lips. He lifted his head up, and patted Karin on the head, and said, "Shorty."

"Hey!" Karin yelled, but there was a smile on her face. Toushirou smiled too.

Karin hugged Toushirou, then let go of him and said, "Bye Toushirou. Today was probably the best day of my life. We should do this more often."

"What? You talk my head off, or us spending time in the garden?" Toushirou chuckled. Karin scowled.

"I meant, us spending time with each other." Karin said.

"Okay, the next time I'm free, we can do this." Toushirou said.

"Okay," Karin said with a smile.

Karin turned around and walked towards her brother's house. Toushirou watched her go with a smile on his face. He had fun too. When Karin became a speck in the distance, Toushirou reluctantly turned around with a sigh, and walked off to his office to get some paperwork done.

****************

**A/N: Yay! They finally kissed, and spent some quality time with each other! I'm really proud of this chapter. Okay, scratch what I said in all my previous chapters about that chapter being the longest one I've written. This one is. I feel so overjoyed. Well I should be thanking .StReEtAnGeL. for bugging the hell outta me. Gosh, girl you can be so annoying sometimes -.- but I still love you ^^ Anyways, hope yall liked it. I did. I think it was cute. Karin finally told him her feelings. This chapter was truly heartwarming after all my other darkish chapters :D Well Review please!!!!! I like constructive criticism. Tell me how I can improve, or if I need any improving. I know I said that this was going to be my last chapter, but I changed my mind, and now I think I can fit in another chapter ^^ Anyways, REVIEW!!!!!!! Please, please, review! **


End file.
